Red's Tale
Red's Tale is a game set roughly around http://villainsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Red#The_Rose in Villains canon, detailing the events following Red obtaining the Huntsman's Axe: it will have Red, Jack and two other characters as a playable group and revolves around the disappearance of eight "Pure of Heart", who were given the eight Royal Jewels at birth.. without these jewels the kingdom is becoming more and more corrupted, prompting Red and her friends to go on their first ever adventure to retrieve the Jewels and uncover the truth. Red has always been a fiery warrior and her past has not been set in stone, thus this story does not conflict with her backstory and will hopefully add to the character - as for why she never told anyone about it.. well.. you'll see why, sometimes to protect the world one has to do things one will regret.. Locations Characters Main Cast Red Red is the leader of the group and the damage-dealer, specializing in attacking with her axe, berserker-skills and her developing lycanthropy. Jack Jack is a hybrid of melee-and-magic, having many unusual abilities that Red and the others don't fully understand but dare not question - although he and Red are lovers and he seems a strong ally both Whey and Hops seem afraid of him, though Red pays this no heed. Hops Hops is the twin brother of Whey and like his sister is a half-fay, whilst Whey specializes in healing magic Hops is a brewer - a special kind of mage that can cause many different status ailments / buffs with the use of magic potions. Whey Whey is the twin sister of Hops and a half-fay who specializes in healing magic, taking an affinity for nature and learning to use the spirits of earth, wind, fire and air to heal herself and her allies in battle: though she abhors violence and only fights when left no other choice. Enemy Mobs Normal Hunting-horror-re.png|Twisting Terror Honey01.png|Vespar Scout Gug.png|Degenerate Gool02.png|Bloody Bones Gathanothoa-re.png|Gibbering Madness Fanatic02.png|Lunacy Mage Dhole-re.png|Mind Worm Cybele.png|Skin Hag Cult2012preast-01.png|Chaos Priest Cult2012executioner-t.png|Chaotic Slayer Cult2012-01.png|Chaos Cultist Cthuluh2011-child.png|Writhing Madness Shudde-mell.png|Consuming Madness Teppatsuenpo02.png|Mandrake Cthonian.png|Swamp Leech Clown-mecha.png|Carnival Marionette Clownrpg.png|Carnival Puppet Chaugnar-faugn.png|Tuskan Chief Chaugnar-brother.png|Tuskan Warrior Carstairs-beast.png|Marrow Hunter Bubastis.png|Brain Cat Toto.png|Aberration Wendigo.png|Wendigo West-beast.png|Patchwork Golem Yomotsuikusa.png|Silence Mage Boogyman.png|Bogeyman Biatis-re.png|Putrid Mass Behemoth.png|Tuskan Behemoth Ant01.png|Chitterweb Spider Yoth-cara.png|Pursuing Madness Ythogtha.png|Mad Vine Zoth-ommog.png|Blooming Madness Shoggoth-human.png|Grotesque Shoujou.png|Grendle Sebec.png|Maw Romper01.png|Plaything Rlim-shaikorth.png|Chaos Wyrm Risabell.png|Clobhair Reddragon.png|Oozing Filth Rasputin-beast.png|Swamp Spirit Rakshasie.png|Trollkin Savage Nyogtha.png|Bubbling Brew Moke-le2.png|Abomination Kuroko.png|Madman Keziah.png|Gnome Warlock Ithaqua2.png|Spectre Igyo-yousei01.png|Twisted Fay Igyo-boushi01.png|Warped Fay Evil-father01.png|Madman Cultist nefren-ka.png|Ancient Priest nitocris2.png|Madness Priestess nitocris.png|Ancient Priestess nefren-ka2.png|Madness Priest 68t.png|Banshee dh21.png|Goblin Mage dh22.png|Goblin Runt dh23.png|Goblin Fighter dh24.png|Saurian Knight dh25.png|Saurian Hunter dh26.png|Saurian Elite dh29.png|Raging Bull dh30.png|Mad Bull human151.png|Ogre oldbark.png|Weeping Willow rty.png|Shade spirit37.png|Ash Spirit solid54.png|Iron Golem Bosses Gol-goros.png|Catatonia Glaaki-re.png|Pyromania Favoured-ones.png|Paraphilia Faceless-god2012.png|Madness Sphinx Whateley-brother.png|Dysthymia Baldanders.png|Panphobia Atlach-nacha.png|Chitterweb Matron Aman2.png|Obsession Yoth-tlaggon.png|Paranoia Aman1.png|Psychalgia Alhazard-beast2.png|Destruction Shadow-nazurin.png|Dormouse Shadow-nazurin2.png|Rat King Shadow-patchouli.png|Caterpillar Shadow-kyouko.png|Nightmare Doll Shadow-kokoro.png|Masque Shadow-keine.png|War Doll Shadow-aki.png|Harvest Doll Oonamazu.png|Odium Moriya-body.png|Advisor Trey (corrupt) Magatsu-reimu.png|Red Queen Jacktheripper-beast.png|Tall Stranger (corrupt) Jacktheripper.png|Tall Stranger Curwen-beast.png|Dressmaker (corrupt) Dr-west.png|Advisor Trey Curwen.png|Dressmaker Plot Beginning The story begins with a flashback to Red gaining the Huntsman's Axe and how she felt it twisting her.. The flashback ends and Red awakens in her parent's farm, where she is informed of Jack waiting on her - leaving the house Red and Jack begin a conversation when Whey and Hops arrive on the scene. Jack informs Red the twins are friends of his and he had thought they could all take a trip to the Royal Kingdom in order to take Red's minds off things as well as check up on reports of trouble brewing nearby (Jack always one to look for adventure). Red is reluctant to go but eventually agrees, although the others try and encourage her not to take the Huntsman's Axe she refuses to leave it behind and the group head off, with Red's parents giving them some supplies before they leave. The group travel across the road leading to the Royal Kingdom and brave a few of Wonderland's less pleasant inhabitants in the process - both Hops and Whey comment on how monsters have become more frequent and Jack wonders if this had something to do with the reports of trouble. Arriving at the Royal Kingdom the group find many soldiers, knights and adventurers gathered near the palace and despite Red's objection Jack soon has the group follow - the Monarchy's crier informs those gathered many beasts have began to take over the land due to the disappearance of seven "Pure of Heart", who held the Royal Jewels of the Kingdom, without which the entire land was beginning to revert back to the primal chaos it had once been prior to the Monarchy. Asking for heroes to help find the "Pure of Heart" the Monarchy are willing to bestow numerous gifts upon those who would do so, many in the crowd don't seem keen on such a grand task and Red wants to go back to the farm - yet Jack recruits her and the twins as he volunteers to do the impossible. Jack's involvement causes quite a stir as he is known as a hero due to numerous past deeds and the Monarchy insist on seeing him at once, alongside his companions - once inside the palace Jack and his group are given as much information as the Monarchy can afford and granted the right to go and do as they pleased, so long as they brought back the Royal Jewels and (if possible) the "Pure of Heart". Chapter 1 - Jewel of The Tide Chitterweb Matron Odium Chapter 2 - Jewel of The Sky Advisor Trey Advisor Trey Chapter 3 - Jewel of The Earth Madness Sphinx Obsession Paranoia Chapter 4 - Jewel of The Spirit Tall Stranger Tall Stranger Panphobia Dysthymia Chapter 5 - Jewel of The Body Psychalgia Catatonia Paraphilia Chapter 6 - Jewel of The Machine Masque War Doll Harvest Doll Nightmare Doll Chapter 7 - Jewel of The Flame Dressmaker Dressmaker Pyromania Destruction Chapter 8 - Jewel of The Sun and Moon Dormouse Rat King Caterpillar Finale ??? Red Queen ??? Category:Little-Red Category:Projects